


Will you take my hand?

by Jack_H



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/F, Fantastic, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Science, Selfcest, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Она никогда раньше не опаздывала на смену, тем более после получения ранга коммандера. Но эта личность, что никак не выходит у нее из головы... Черт бы побрал телепортацию.
Relationships: fem!William Riker/fem!Thomas Riker





	Will you take my hand?

**Author's Note:**

> фем!Уильям Райкер и ее копия, появившаяся в результате ошибки телепорта. Что может пойти не так?

Уже который день она приходит в Тен Форвард, заказывая у бармена стакан синтеголя, и пьёт его в одиночку, сидя в наименее людном и наиболее тёмном углу. Диана, разумеется, замечала это, но она позволила ей разобраться со всем самой.

И уже в который раз она сидит, смотря в свой стакан и любуясь игрой света на его дне. Лучи пульсара, проникающие сквозь обзорное окно, проходили сквозь стекло стакана, погружаясь в янтарно-медовую жидкость и пуская солнечные зайчики. Она чуть усмехнулась этому явлению и залпом допила остатки напитка. Лёгкий жест бармену, и парень мигом оказался рядом с ней, держа на подносе еще одну порцию синтеголя.

— Что-нибудь еще, коммандер? — он услужливо спросил, забирая пустой стакан и меняя его на полный.

— Нет, спасибо, на сегодня это последний, — она кивнула в благодарность, пригубив напиток.

Бармен исчез так же быстро, как появился, оставляя ее наедине с мыслями. Она лишь тихо вздохнула, постучав коротко подстриженным ногтем с красным маникюром по стенке стакана.

Она была первым офицером на флагмане Звёздного Флота, звездолёте "Энтерпрайз", и до этих дней все было просто идеально. Она каждое утро просыпалась со свежей головой, с новыми мыслями и идеями, поправляла свои короткие волосы, улыбалась отражению, шла на смену. Отлично проводила время со своими подчинёнными, которые ее уважали и поддерживали. Играла вечером в покер со старшими офицерами, шутила со своей возлюбленной, советником Дианой Трой.

Но последние несколько дней ее мысли от и до заняты лишь одним человеком, который так некстати появился в ее жизни. Она сама. Вернее, ее двойник, которая появилась на свет несколько лет назад, из-за ошибки при телепортации и каких-то частотных помех.

Теперь во Вселенной двое Райкеров. Она, Уилла Райкер, и лейтенант, которая даже не смогла выбрать себе имя.

Она тихо вздохнула, сделав короткий глоток.

— Коммандер, — неожиданно поприветствовали ее.

Она даже не успела толком поднять голову, как перед ней показались чертовски длинные ноги, перемахнувшие через спинку стула. Самым наглым образом совершив "маневр Райкера", перед ней оказалась ее точная копия. Не совсем точная, если говорить честно. Проведя шесть лет на заброшенном корабле, ее двойник успела отрастить волосы, и остаться в ранге лейтенанта. И теперь же она носила максимально странную хаотичную прическу — левый висок был коротко выбрит, в то время как остальные волосы были перекинуты на правую сторону, создавая странное ассиметричное каре. И по краю правой стороны было заплетено несколько маленьких косичек, перетянутых желтыми лентами. Другим же внешним отличием были ее аккуратные ногти, покрашенные в жёлтый цвет.

Лейтенант считала это забавным, и теперь, усевшись перед ней и широко улыбнувшись, она коротко пробежалась ноготочками по поверхности стола, вызвав тихий стук.

— Я просто хотела с тобой поговорить, — она снова улыбнулась, пробегаясь ногтями по столу. — Я запросила перевод на другой корабль, и Звёздный Флот одобрил мой запрос. Шаттл заберёт меня через пару часов.

— Хорошо, — Уилла коротко кивнула, покачав стаканом в своих руках. — Спасибо, что поставила в известность.

— В любое время, — лейтенант улыбнулась, поднимаясь тем же способом, которым села.

Она было направилась к выходу, но развернулась на полпути.

— И ещё кое-что, — широкая улыбка вновь растянулась на ее губах. — Я думаю, что можно звать меня Ви.

Уилла усмехнулась, согласно кивнув. Ее второе имя, Кайла, никогда ей не нравилось, поэтому Ви было очень даже хорошим выбором.

На этой ноте опустошив свой стакан, она тоже поднялась со стула, наконец уходя в каюту. Ви — как теперь себя называет ее копия — покидает корабль, и теперь на одну проблему меньше. Ей самой тем временем нужен хороший сон.

***

Уже второй час ночи, смена начинается через шесть часов, а она же никак не может заснуть. Кровать кажется слишком твёрдой, подушка слишком мягкой, чертов пульсар, в системе которого находится сейчас корабль, слишком яркий — черт, черт, черт!

От безысходности Уилла перевернулась на спину и накрыла головой подушку, лишь бы заснуть. В её голове сейчас не было ни единой мысли, но сон никак не находил. Она уже было задумалась о том, чтобы наведаться в медпункт, но тут кто-то мягко тронул ее за плечо, заставляя резко сесть на кровати.

— Какого...— она даже не успела закончить фразу, как мягкие, полные губы заткнули ее разом.

— Кажется, ты не можешь заснуть? — томный голос раздался над самым ее ухом, и мягкий поцелуй опустился на пульсирующую жилку на шее.

— Я думала, что ты уже на полпути к Звёздной Базе...— Уилла в недоумении рухнула на подушку.

Длинные ноги медленно перекинулись через ее бедра, седлая ее, как заправскую лошадь.

— Так и есть, вообще-то, — Ви задумчиво запрокинула голову, дёрнув косичками на правом виске. — Может быть, это твои фантазии?

— Я никогда не...— Уилла даже не закончила фразу, как палец с жёлтым ноготком заткнул ее губы.

— Ну конечно ты никогда не, еще бы, — Ви усмехнулась, медленно опускаясь к ее губам, заправляя свои волосы за ухо, — ты же у нас такая святая.

Жаркие губы прикоснулись сначала к ее шее, медленно поднимаясь вверх, и Уилла, отбросив сомнения, соприкоснулась с ними в горячем поцелуе. Ей сейчас не хотелось думать о том, почему, что и как. Ей лишь хотелось чувствовать эти руки на своём теле, ощущать тепло этих губ, и узнать, каков в деле этот язык.

— Не все сразу, сладкая, — Ви словно прочитала ее мысли, задирая вверх подол ее пижамной рубашки.

Отбросив рубашку в сторону, она мягко толкнула ее в плечи, роняя обратно на подушки. Коротко поцеловав ее, Ви скользнула языком по губам, этим же языком практически тут же оставляя влажный след на ключице.

Ее губы медленно, но мягко касались ее ключиц, плеч, скользя по ее груди, не оставляя без внимания затвердевшие от возбуждения соски. Кончик языка, зацепив их, заставил Уиллу издать тихий полустон-полувздох, из-за чего она заткнула одной рукой себе рот.

— Нет-нет, продолжай, — она в приказном тоне надавила на затылок Ви, вплетаясь рукой в ее волосы.

Та же лишь усмехнулась, пожав плечами в жёлтой форменке. Медленно, словно изучая свое же собственное тело, которое знала, как пять пальцев, Ви спускалась все ниже и ниже, периодически касаясь разгоряченной кожи холодной Дельтой и двумя звёздочками на воротнике. Вздрагивая каждый раз от этих прикосновений, Уилла тихо постанывала, в голове умоляя своего двойника о большем.

— Ты такая нетерпеливая, — усмехнулась Ви, кладя пальцы на пояс ее штанов.

— Словно ты другая, — Уилла простонала сквозь сжатые зубы, проклиная все на свете.

— Я — это ты, помнишь? — растянулась в ухмылке лейтенант, разом стягивая с длинных статных ног пижамные штаны, оставляя двойника полностью обнажённой.

Медленно проведя кончиками холодных пальцев по крепким, сильным бедрам, Ви широко ухмылялась, не торопя события. Ее пальцы аккуратно скользили по выпирающим тазовым костям широких, накачанных бёдер, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, переходя на внутреннюю сторону.

Коммандер лишь тихо вздыхала, вздрагивая от импульсов, проходящих по её телу. Каждое прикосновение ее двойника было словно выстрелом в яблочко — она знала ее буквально как свои пять пальцев. Любое ее прикосновение было прикосновением к эрогенной зоне, к ее самым чувствительным местам, про которые может даже не знать сама Диана — бетазоид. Но Ви, ее аккуратные пальцы, горячие влажные губы, холодные звёздочки на воротнике — все, что ее касалось, позволяло ей ощущать себя на седьмом небе от блаженства. И это еще даже не опускаясь ниже пояса.

Лейтенант словно прочитала ее мысли, выпрямляясь и осматривая свою жертву с высоты. Ее не интересовало лицо, грудь, плечи или живот, нет. Ее взгляд был направлен на ее аккуратно подстриженный лобок, на котором оставалось немного растительности, и буквально истекающую соками вагину, которая чуть ли не пылала от возбуждения. Уилла, закрыв лицо руками, тихо простонала, ощущая на себе этот проницательный взгляд.

— Я смотрю, кто-то хочет большего, — певуче растянула Ви, опускаясь обратно на кровать и проходя поцелуями по животу.

— Иди в задницу, — процедила коммандер, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд.

— Не сегодня, но однажды может быть...— Ви ни на йоту не смутилась, лишь ухмыляясь ещё больше.

Коротко поцеловав лобок коммандера, она медленно, лишь кончиком языка прошлась по ее раскрасневшимся половым губам, сбирая смазку. Лишь одно это прикосновение заставило Уиллу выгнуться в спине, толкаясь навстречу своей мучительнице. Выдохнув прямо в разгоряченное влагалище, Ви усмехнулась и припала к нему губами, плавно двигаясь языком.

Ровно это и было нужно — коммандер не сдержала блаженного стона, выгибаясь и сдавливая простынь. Упершись рукой в голову лейтенанта, Уилла сжала ее волосы, наматывая косички на пальцы и утягивая их на себя. Послушно перейдя чуть выше, не убирая языка, Ви шумно облизнулась, бросая короткий взгляд на коммандера. Пошлый огонь в глазах, влажные губы, хищная улыбка, румянец на щеках — это было слишком прекрасно.

Вернувшись к прерванному, Ви припала губами к клитору, чуть вбирая в себя воздух, создавая вакуум вокруг пучка нервов. Коротко двигая губами, она плавно обводила клитор языком, мягко, но настойчиво лаская своего двойника, заставляя её стонать сквозь стиснутые зубы и впиваться ногтями в простынь.

Плавная волна жара, концентрируясь внизу живота, медленно пошла вверх, разливаясь по всему телу Уиллы, наполняя ее приятным блаженством и расслабленностью, одновременно с этим ритмично сокращая мышцы ее бедер и живота, создавая дичайший микс ощущений в ее собственном теле.

Прошептав лишь одними губами "Ви...", коммандер упала на подушки, расслабляя напряжённое тело и с блаженством выдыхая. Сон незаметно накрыл ее с головой, напуская тяжесть на веки.

***

Противный писк комлинка на входной двери заставил Уиллу разлепить глаза и судорожно осмотреться. Единственное, что она успела понять это то, что ее кровать выглядит, как чёртово поле битвы, а на ней из одежды лишь смятое покрывало.

— Коммандер, вы в порядке? — низкий, грузный голос лейтенанта Ворфа вынудил ее тут же натянуть на себя покрывало до самого подбородка и вжаться в подушки.

— Да, лейтенант, я буду через десять минут, — Уилла все же смогла ответить ему сдавленным голосом, все ещё вжимаясь в собственную кровать.

Как только тяжёлые шаги клингона удалились на несколько метров, коммандер тут же подскочила с кровати, пулей метнувшись в сторону звукового душа. Она проспала свою смену, и у неё не было никакого оправдания на этот счёт.

Быстро освежившись и на бегу натянув на себя форменку, Уилла практически буквально полетела в сторону мостика, лаврируя меж офицеров на палубах. Лишь только когда она выбежала из кабины турболифта, она смогла отдышаться и поправить форменку, одергивая ее за подол.

Кивнув дежурным офицерам, она спустилась к командным креслам, занимая пустое центральное, которое только что освободил рулевой, будучи до этого старшим на мостике.

Вновь судорожно поправив подол форменки, коммандер опустила взгляд на контрольную панель, что была на подлокотнике. Прошлая ночь никак не уходила из ее головы, и она даже не знала, был ли это сон. Всё было настолько реально, но при этом невозможно...

Она никогда раньше не опаздывала на смену, тем более после получения ранга коммандера. Но эта _личность_ , что никак не выходит у нее из головы... Черт бы побрал телепортацию.


End file.
